You hit my goods!
by WhiteRabbit22
Summary: One Shot! Ash and Misty are lost, and Misty is tired of this routine. What happens in the cave of wonders... (Sorry this summary sucks...) Please read and review, thanks!


A/N: This is a one shot and it came to me in a dream. It's probably not the best, but I thought it was cute. Yes my followers, I am still working on One Needs Another. Just hit a dry spell, that's all. Thanks for all your support, it means a lot!

"Damit Ash, you got us lost again!" Misty yelled. This was the millionth time that Ash had improvised the map. They were heading up a mountain to the closest town but Misty remembered that the map didn't show them traveling up a mountain or even a hill for that matter.

"We are going to fine, it's just a shortcut." Ash said looking around the area to see how close they were to the town.

"I wish you would follow the map's direction because I have a feeling that you are going to get us into danger." Misty warned. She was becoming more annoyed with Ash as they made their way in the wrong direction. They climbed up some rocky areas where they were high enough to see tops of trees.

"If my directions are correct the town should be in that direction." Ash pointed. Misty looked to where Ash was pointing.

"I don't see anything. We're lost!" Misty snapped. This was her last nerve with Ash and couldn't take it anymore. She clenched her fists tight and gritted her teeth.  
"That is it! I can't take it anymore. No matter what you do, it will always be wrong. Ash I swear you would die out here if you didn't have someone traveling with you." Misty yelled with rage. She looked at his stunned face and then walked away.

"Misty where are you going?" Ash asked worried.

"I am leaving you Ash. I am going to find my own way to town and I never want to see you again!" Misty pointed at Ash with more rage. She walked away from him with a faster pace walk. He just stood there not knowing what to do, then started walking up slowly behind her not wanted to anger her anymore. She knew that he was following her up the hill and she took a deep breath and walked faster. They had made it half way up when it was getting closer to sunset. The sun was almost gone for the day and Misty was looking for a place to stay the night and away from the cold and Ash. Ahead she found a small cave that was unoccupied and made her way in. The weather had gotten colder as they could see their breath in the fine mist air. The sun was gone and Misty had curled up in her sleeping bag and tried to fall asleep. She could hear Ash slip into the cave and pull out his sleeping bag. He looked over at Misty and let out a depressing sigh and walked out of the cave to find some firewood to keep them warm for the night. Ash didn't have to walk far to find a tree that he started to break off twigs and small branches and brought it back to the cave. With the fire started he walked over to Misty and sat down.

"I know that you are still awake. Can we talk?" he asked. Misty didn't move from her spot and kept quite. She didn't want to talk to him, she didn't want nothing to do with him.

"Misty, please!" Ash begged. Misty rolled over to face him and gave him a look that could scare anything back into its hole. Ash backed away and crawled into his sleeping bag. Misty flipped back over and fell asleep.

It was around midnight when Ash looked at his watch. The fire had started to go down and he got up and added more sticks. He looked over at Misty and rethought his day over again. Yeah he had gotten lost in the woods, again and again, but the map could be so confusing. Misty stirred in her sleeping bag and Ash looked at her.

"You awake?" he asked. She didn't respond. He could tell that she was awake because her breathing had increased.

"Look, I know that you are awake. Can we please talk?" he asked. Misty turned over again and gave Ash a mean glare.

"About what?" she snapped.

"I am really sorry about earlier. I thought that I was following the map, and I mistook my reading." he apologized.

"Every time you grab the map, you get us lost. If Brock was here, we would be in town by now sleeping in real beds at the Pokemon Center." she growled.

"I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Misty mimicked. "Geez, you are like a broken record. Just stop already. I am so sick of you. When the sun comes up, I am outta here. I wasn't joking about never seeing you again." Misty was fed up with Ash and was ready to leave now just to get away from him. He couldn't take the emotional abuse any more.

"Like you have never made a mistake on our travels. Lets see, you can't cook worth a damn. Even you have a hard time reading a map, yeah, you have gotten us lost before. Oh, and when was the last time you won a gym match or even a battle?" Ash criticized. Her face was red now and Ash knew he was going to get the mallet.

"You are just a pain in the ass!" Misty retaliated. She got out of her sleeping bag and walked out the cave entrance for some fresh air.

"If you plan on leaving tonight, you WILL get lost. Plus, you might run into some bug type pokemon." he knew that she hated bugs like the plague.

"I'm not going anywhere!" she yelled back into the cave. "I have a better chance with the bugs finding my way to town then with you!" Ash just rolled his eyes, he knew this was going to be a long night. It had been an hour when Misty finally came back into the cave and curled back into her sleeping bag.

"I don't know what else you want me to say, but I'm done!" were Misty's last words to him before she flipped over and ignored him. She heard him get up from his spot and walk over to her. He squatted down next to her and as soon as he placed his hand on her shoulder, she swung her arm hitting Ash in the crotch.

"Oh, my balls!" He let out a wince of pain and fell on his butt holding his man parts. Misty quickly sat up to see what she had done and snorted.

"That is what you get for touching me!" A gasp of air escaped his lips as she had hit him harder than she thought.

"Oh, quit it. You're fine." she rolled her eyes at him. She watched him crawl over to his sleeping bag, still holding himself. Misty thought that he was just acting like a baby and wanted her to feel sorry for what she did. She knew that it hurt after accidently hitting Brock and bruising him. He told her, she didn't look. She did feel really bad and wanted to help Brock, but that was an awkward situation in itself. Misty missed those days when Brock traveled with them, it was much easier. Ash tossed and turned in his sleeping bag trying to find a comfy spot without pain shooting between his legs. Finding the comfy spot was a lost case and he sat up rocking back and forth. Misty watched as Ash's red face looked down his pants to make sure she didn't break it. She blushed watching him do this. Feeling bad for hurting that badly, she let out a sigh and walked over to him.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked slightly concerned.

"I think so…" was all that he could manage with a high pitched voice.

"If you can pee, get an erection, and walk, you'll live." she couldn't say that with a straight face. "You hit my goods!" he muttered out.

"Okay, I am very sorry about that! What do you want me to do about it, kiss it to make it feel better?" Misty covered her mouth as soon as she said that and blushed even harder. Ash started laughing, but the pain made him wince.

"So are we good on what happened earlier today, or are you still planning on leaving in the morning?" Ash asked. Misty just looked at him and sighed.

"No." Misty replied hanging her head. He smiled at her and stood up, slowly, still hurting.

"Good! I HATE traveling alone and having you with me…" Ash blushed. Misty leaned into him a gave a small kiss.

"I hate it when you travel alone too." she said. She went to give him a hug and tripped causing the two to fall on the ground. Her knee collided with his groan.

"You hit my goods….again!" he yelled

"Ash I am so sorry!" apologized.

The End.


End file.
